La maldicion del demonio
by ThanosAC
Summary: Despues de un largo tiempo. una de las creaciones mas poderosas de Kaguya es liberada por akatsuki para encontrar y controlar a las bestias con colas. pero ellos no pudieron mantenerla bajo control, trayendo como consecuencia su escape. El demonio sin ninguna otra opción. Tuvo que buscar un anfitrión entre uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, esta una historia en la que puse mucho esfuerzo para crear este capitulo. Para empezar esta es la primera historia que hago sobre Naruto y con un narrador protagonista, si tengo algún error sobre algún dato de la historia o por mi forma de narración, avísenme por un mensaje privado o los comentarios. Espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes de naruto**

 _Dialogos en cursiva: pensamientos_

* * *

 **Hermanos**

Estaba totalmente cansado, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar mi aliento. Voltee para ver a mi hermano mayor con una mirada orgullo y felicidad, provocando que se me marcara una sonrisa.

"Bien hecho hermanito, no muchas personas logran dominar el Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego en menos de una semana" dijo felizmente poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro.

"Je, gracias Shisui." tomo un poco de agua de una botella que había en mi mochila. "Ahora tienes que cumplir con el trato"

"Nunca se te escapa nada ¿verdad Kento?" dice entre risas al recordar nuestro trato "muy bien, te voy a inscribir en la academia ninja"

Empecé a saltar de alegría y luego le di un abrazo a Shisui. Hace varias semanas, habiamos hecho un trato, que consistía en que, si lograría hacer una bola de fuego en menos de una semana sin su ayuda, podría iniciar en la academia ninja. Tuve que estudiar por 3 días, un pergamino que me había dado el mejor amigo de Shisui y practicar todos los días hasta el anochecer

El me llevo a mi restaurante favorito en Konoha y luego fuimos a la academia para inscribirme. Nos dijeron, que teníamos que esperar dos semanas para iniciar. Sin darnos cuenta, ya era de noche y nos dirigimos a casa después una caminata larga por toda la aldea.

Cuando llegamos al sector del clan Uchiha, nos encontramos con el mejor amigo de Shisui.

"Hola, Itachi" Saludo con un tono alegre.

"Hola Kento, has crecido mucho, cada vez te pareces a tu hermano" me devuelve el saludo y revuelve mi cabello con su mano "¿Cómo están los dos?

"Bien, fui a inscribir a Kento en la academia ninja. El logro hacer su primera bola de fuego" responde Shisui llamando la atención de Itachi.

"¿En serio?" dice y luego me mira sorprendido. Él estaba enterado de nuestro trato desde que lo iniciamos "felicidades, creo que vas a estar con mi hermano en la misma clase. Me sorprende como a veces puedes ser tan persuasivo. Creo, que eres mejor que tu hermano"

"Oye, sigo aquí" dijo Shisui molesto, viendo como Itachi y yo, nos reímos a carcajadas.

Despues de unos minutos, nos despedimos de Itachi y llegamos a casa para cenar. Shisui era uno de los miembros más fuerte en toda la aldea y siempre fue mi modelo a seguir, pero, la cocina no era su punto fuerte. La mayoría de las veces, compramos comida en la aldea o vamos a la casa de Itachi, pero para mi suerte, este no fue uno de esos días.

Después de comer la comida quemada de mi hermano, fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes para quitarme el mal sabor de la boca. Cuando termine de lavarme los dientes; me mire en el espejo y note que Itachi decía la verdad. Mi cabello era muy parecido al de Shisui, aunque el mío era castaño, lo cual era un rasgo un poco extraño en un Uchiha. Mi piel era más bronceada que la de Shisui y mis ojos eran negros.

Llevaba puesto la ropa tradicional del clan Uchiha. Una camisa manga corta con cuello alto de color rojo y la insignia del clan Uchiha en mi espalda y un pantalón largo negro

"Kento sal del baño" Llamo Shisui un poco apurado, golpeando la puerta para llamar mi atención.

"Ya voy" apenas salí del baño, Shisui entro tapándose la boca y empezó a vomitar.

"Te dije, que debimos haber comido en la casa de Itachi y Sasuke" le digo.

Me quedo unos segundos viendo el sufrimiento de mi hermano y luego me fui a mi cuarto a dormir.

Pasaron varios días desde que fuimos a la academia a inscribirme en la academia. Shisui decidió enseñarme su Jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante. Tarde un poco en dominarlo, ya que era muy diferente al que utilizaban la mayoría de los ninjas. Mi hermano no podía creer el progreso que hacía en tan poco tiempo, el tenia las esperanza de que un día sería el mejor Uchiha de la historia, incluso superando a Madara y a su hermano.

Faltaban 4 días para iniciar en la academia ninja, incluso Sasuke estaba emocionado también. Shisui me dejo con la madre de Sasuke para cuidarme, porque él tenía que ir a una misión.

"¿Te tienes que ir tan temprano?" pregunte intentando convencerlo de quedarse pero sabía que no iba suceder.

"Es una misión muy importante, lo siento mucho Kento" me responde con una mirada de preocupación.

El últimamente había está actuando raro al igual que Itachi. Sasuke y yo hemos estado pendientes en caso de que descubriéramos algo, pero no descubrimos nada.

"Pero…¿y si te pasa algo?" le dije y bajo la cabeza

"Hey, tranquilo, no me va a pasar nada. No me perdería por nada en el mundo, llevarte a tu primer día de clase y, ver cómo te gradúas" el me responde, poniendo uno de sus brazos en mi hombro

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Antes de que pudiera seguir. Shisui me da un abrazo.

"Porque, después de todo, soy tu hermano mayor" El me suelta y se despide de mí.

Después de unos segundos. Sasuke aparece detrás de mí.

"Hola, Kento ¿Cómo estás?" me saluda Sasuke alegre.

"Un poco preocupado" le respondo

"Yo también ando preocupado. Itachi se comporta más extraño cada día"

"¿Quieres jugar a algo?, no creo que sea bueno preocuparnos por nuestros hermanos todo el dia" digo intentando cambiar el tema.

"Vamos a hacer una carrera, la meta sera el campo de entrenamiento" él dijo, sabiendo que esta carrera, impulsaría mi lado competitivo.

"Muy bien" le dije preparándome para iniciar la carrera.

Los dos contamos hasta tres y comenzamos a correr. Sasuke era un poco más rápido que yo, pero, el decidió correr por las calles de Konoha. Sin que se diera cuenta, yo subí a los tejados de los edificios y empecé a saltar uno por uno, evitando a las personas y los caminos largos.

Había llegado 15 segundos antes que Sasuke. Sin embargo, el parecía muy enojado cuando me vio.

"Eso no es justo" El me grito, mientras que yo empecé a reír en el suelo por la expresión de Sasuke.

"Nadie dijo nada acerca de utilizar los tejados" le dije, intentando parar de reir

"Quiero hacer otra competencia" dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" pregunte confiadamente.

"Vamos a ver quién de los dos puede hacer una bola de fuego más poderosa"

"Muy bien"

Los dos nos pusimos en lados opuestos y cerramos los ojos. El viento empezó a soplar llevándose consigo algunas hojas de los árboles. Lentamente una de las hojas empezó a caer el suelo, y después de unos segundos, la hoja finalmente toco el suelo.

Ambos abrimos los ojos y empezamos a hacer sellos a una gran velocidad. Los dos tomamos una gran bocanada de aire, y al exhalar, salió una gran bola de fuego salio de nuestras bocas que chocaron al mismo tiempo. Estábamos en empate, mis pulmones se estaban quedando sin aire, pero, no iba a perder contra Sasuke. Podía notar que él también se estaba quedando sin aire. Después de un minuto completo, ambos nos rendimos y caímos al suelo, respirando pesadamente.

"Eso…fue… increi…ble" dijo Sasuke jadeando mientras caminaba hacia a mí.

"Eso no lo dudo" Le dije intentando ponerme de pie "creo no me queda energía ni siquiera para correr"

Estaba anocheciendo. Ambos habíamos llegado su casa. Al entrar, lo primero que vi fue a Mikoto, quien estaba llorando y a su lado estaba itachi, quien le daba un abrazo intentando consolarla. Por alguna razón, sentí un escalofrió en mi espalda.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunte preocupado, llamando la atención de ambos ninjas.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, provocando que me angustiara un poco. Finalmente Itachi se acercó hacia mí, agachándose para poder estar a mi estatura.

"Kento, tengo que decirte algo que paso con Shisui" Él tenía una mirada triste. Empecé a sentir miedo al escuchar esa frase, intentaba quedarme calmado pero el miedo me estaba consumiendo.

"¿Qué le paso?" le pregunte sabiendo que me iba a arrepentir de esa frase.

"El… él se suicidó, encontraron su cuerpo en el Rio Nakano. Intente detenerlo pero no pude Lo siento mucho"

Todo el mundo parecía congelarse en ese momento, sentí como algo se rompía dentro de mí, la única cosa que pasaba por la mente era, ¿Por qué se suicidó?. Podía sentir como las lagrima, ni siquiera intente ocultarlas, solamente cerré los ojos.

"No, esto… no puede estar pasando" empecé a sollozar, intentaba hacerme pensar a mí mismo que esto era solamente un sueño. Itachi intento consolarme, pero, me aleje de él y empecé a gritar.

"¡Como puedes mirarme a los ojos después de decirme eso, eras su mejor amigo y no pudiste evitar que se suicidara!" Mis ojos ardían con gran intensidad, me mire en uno de los espejos y había despertado mi sharingan, en mi ojo derecho había 3 aspas mientras que en el izquierdo 2 aspas.

Todos me miraban sorprendido, Itachi se agarraba el pecho, como si le hubiese clavado un cuchillo por cada palabra que dije. Di la vuelta intentando ignorar a todos y empecé a correr.

"Kento, espera" Grito Itachi intentando alcanzarme.

Los dos estábamos corriendo por los tejados de Konoha, no sabía de donde había sacado esa energía extra pero decidí ignorarlo. Itachi me estaba pisando los talones. Intente alejarlo de mí con una bola de fuego pero el activo su sharingan tambien, logrando esquivar la bola de fuego. Sin darme cuenta, caí al suelo por una separación que había entre dos edificios.

El dolor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo al hacer contacto con el suelo. Intente levantarme para empezar a correr de nuevo, pero, Itachi me había agarrado entre su brazos. Intente liberarme pero él era muy fuerte.

"¡SUELTAME!" grite con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Repetí la misma una y otra vez, hasta que lo único que se podía oír fue un susurro. Puse mi cabeza contra su pecho y me rendí. "Él era la única familia que tenía"

"Lo sé, pero él no hubiese querido verte de esta manera." Dijo Itachi "sé muy bien que es una lástima que él no tuvo la oportunidad de ver cómo te convertirías en ninja, pero tienes que ser fuerte, ¿no recuerdas lo que le prometiste a Shisui cuando estabas entrenando con el?

Había parado de llorar. Podía sentir como mi sharingan se desactivaba y como mi ira iba desapareciendo. Pero mi tristeza sequia ahí.

FLASHBACK

Tenía 4 años de edad. Estaba frente a un gran árbol del patio de nuestra casa. Cerré mis ojos y empecé a respirar lentamente. Poco a poco, concentre una gran cantidad de chakra dentro de mi cuerpo

" _Muy bien, si él puede hacer esto, eso significa que yo también puedo hacer esto"_ pensé.

Abrí mis ojos y luego me dirigí al árbol a una gran velocidad. Lo siguiente que paso me dejo sorprendido. Estaba escalando el árbol solamente con mis pies. Seguí subiendo y ya estaba por la mitad del árbol, pero, mi emoción se transformó en terror, cuando dejo de fluir chacra en mis pies.

Cerré los ojos, esperando a que tocara el suelo, pero, el golpe nunca llego. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue Shisui con una sonrisa.

"Menos mal que llegue a tiempo" el me dejo en el suelo y se sentó a mi lado "¿Por qué intentaste hacer eso?"

"Por…porque quería ser igual a ti" dije tartamudeando. Mire al suelo, evitando el contacto visual. "todos dicen que eres el Uchiha más fuerte del y quería intentar superarte"

Hubo un largo silencio. No quería ver la expresión de mi hermano, pero, luego sentí su mano sobre mi hombro.

"Papá estaría muy orgulloso si te pudiera ver ahora" me dijo " yo tarde un año completo para poder hacer eso, y tú solo tardaste un minuto para lograr escalar la mitad de un árbol. Si supieses todas las caídas que recibí, tendrías una opinión diferente de mí"

Los dos nos reímos por varios minutos, hasta que olfatee un olor extraño interrumpió nuestras risas.

"¿No hueles a que algo se quema?" le dije

Los ojos de Shisui se abrieron como platos, y en menos de un segundo entro a la casa. El volvió a salir pero esta vez cubierto de cenizas.

"Creo que deberías ir a la casa de Itachi y Sasuke a comer, luego te alcanzo" dijo cerrando la puerta, de la cual salía humo negro.

"Okay" dije mientras una gota de sudor pasaba por mi cabeza " _Algún día, seré mucho mas fuerte que tu"_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

" _Adiós hermano"_

* * *

 **Esto es todo. Espero que les gustara mucho y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primer** **día**

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 _Momentos antes_

"Itachi, quiero que protejas esto con tu vida" Shisui tenía su mano extendida ofreciéndome su ojo izquierdo "utilízalo para proteger la aldea"

Miraba a Shisui con una profunda tristeza y nostalgia. Iba a perder a mi mejor amigo por una estúpida querrá civil

"Hey, no me mires así" me dijo provocando una mirada de confusión de mi parte "Puedo ver claramente tu claramente tu rostro sin mis ojos"

Este comentario provoco una pequeña risa de mi parte.

"Quiero pedirte un último favor" me dijo "quiero que protejas a Kento como si fuera parte de tu familia. El tendrá una habilidad visual mucho mejor que la mía, y Danzo utilizara eso como un plan B"

Me había olvidado completamente de Kento. Como podría mentirle diciendo que su hermano mayor se suicidó. Con solo pensar en eso, podía sentir un poco culpa.

"Está bien, te prometo que cuidare a Kento" le dije con una gran sorisa.

"Gracias, Itachi" me agradeció y luego se dirigió hacia el acantilad desapareciendo sin dejar ningún rastro

Podía sentir como una extraña energía recorría mi cuerpo. Este era el poder que mi mejor amigo me había dejado junto con el odio y dolor de su muerte. Por fin había despertado mi Mangekio Sharingan.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Era el día que estaba esperando desde hace semanas. Por fin iba iniciar mi primer día en la academia. Estaba comiendo pan tostado y huevos fritos solamente con mi hermano. Nuestros padres habían ido a una reunión del clan Uchiha, pero Itachi se había negado. Después de la muerte de Shisui, habían surgido algunos rumores culpando a Itachi sobre la muerte Shisui. Sin embargo, Kento y yo sabíamos que él no sería capaz de hacer eso.

"Hermano ¿vas a acompañarme hasta la academia ninja?" le pregunte después de tomar un poco e jugo.

"¿Eeeh? Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa" respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos "no voy a poder llevarte. Tengo que hacer una misión muy importante hoy"

"Tú nunca tienes tiempo" replique de forma infantil. Antes de que pudiera continuar, el había tocado mi frente con sus dos dedos.

"Lo siento Sasuke, será para la próxima" él me dijo y luego se fue.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras y me dirige al cuarto que le habían asignado a Kento. Apenas abrí la puerta, un fuerte grito resonó en todo el cuarto.

"! Fuera de aquí Sasuke¡" dijo un Kento furioso "ya te dije que no voy a ir a la academia"

"Por favor Kento. Levante de la cama y arréglate para que podamos irnos. No me gusta verte así" le suplique "Además, Shisui tampoco querría verte así"

Un largo silencio se produjo en el cuarto.

"Sal" dijo con un tono tranquilo pero a la vez oscuro.

"Pero…" le dije pero fui interrumpido

"Sal del cuarto para que pueda cambiarme" me dijo levantándose de su cama

Después de varios minutos de espera. El por fin había salido del cuarto

"Vamos" dijo secamente y luego salió de la casa.

Los dos estábamos corriendo rápidamente por las calles de Konoha. Me costaba mantenerle el paso a Kento. Su actitud había cambiado desde la muerte de Shisui. Ahora era un poco solitario y desconfiado hacia las personas y se había vuelto menos expresivo. Sequia sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que por fin llegamos a nuestro destino.

El salón era grande y había varios escritorios ordenados en tres filas. Nos dimos cuenta de que no había mucha gente. En la parte superior había un conjunto de chicas rodeando a un chico. En el otro lado, estaba una chica leyendo un libro y debajo de ella, un chico rubio de cabello corto con unos bigotes en su cara, quien estaba durmiendo.

Un grito se escuchó en toda la sala, provocando que Kento y yo reaccionáramos con un pequeño salto.

"¡Miren, llego Sasuke¡" exclamo una chica de cabellos rosa señalándome.

Y en menos de un parpadeo todas las fangirls me estaban sacando del salón, alejándome de Kento.

 **Kento Uchiha**

Una gota de sudor estaba saliendo de mi cabeza mientras miraba la escena que acababa de suceder.

" _Creo que Sasuke tiene sus propios problemas_ " pensé mientras me rascaba la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

Sin ninguna advertencia. Un chico de cabello corto y negro, piel clara y ojos verdes; había chocado contra mí dejando que me golpeara de frente contra el suelo. El usaba una chaqueta verde, una camisa azul, unos pantalones negros y las típicas sandalias azules de los ninjas

"Hey ¿adónde van?, no he terminado de hablar con ustedes" él dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

"¡SERAS IDIOTA, HICISTE ESO SOLO PORQUE ESAS CHICAS NO TE HICIERON CASO!" empecé a gritar totalmente enojado. Lo agarre de la chaqueta y luego le había dado un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Auch¡" dijo frotándose la cabeza "eso no es justo, deberías disculparte"

"¡QUE!, Si tú fuiste el que…" deje de hablar cuando note que el chico con el que estaba peleando se había ido.

Mis ojos ardían en llamas mientras que una vena se hinchaba en mi frente, pero fui interrumpido por una risa femenina. Voltee y lo primero que vi, fue a la chica del libro detrás de mí. Ella tenía el cabello castaño largo pero con algunos mechones amarillos y sus ojos eran de color…¿blanco?. Llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color negro, unos pantalones azules y unos brazaletes de diferentes colores.

Era una chica hermosa y tenía una mirada agradable. Espera, ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?.

"Deberías disculparlo el siempre actúa de esa manera" dijo con una voz dulce

"¿Disculparlo por ser un chico que solamente le interesa las mujeres sin prestarle atención a lo que hay a su alrededor?" le dije burlándome de ese idiota

"Si, por lo menos no utilizaste la otra palabra" ella me respondió timidamente y con una gota de sudor en su cabeza "Por cierto, mi nombre es Akira Hyuga y él es mi viejo amigo Shun Sarutobi"

"Yo soy Kento Uchiha" le dije activando mi Sharigan. Itachi me había enseñado como activarlo y como reducir el consumo de chakra que se utiliza al activarlo

"Eso es genial. Pero es raro ver a un Uchiha con cabello castaño" ella me estaba mirando de arriba hacia abajo con una expresión de asombro.

"Me lo dicen a menudo" le dije sin darle importancia al comentario.

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida cuando sonó el timbre. Todo el mundo se había en diferentes puestos dejando solo uno. Me tuve que sentar al lado del idiota que había chocado contra mí.

" Oh, eres tú. Todavía no te has disculpado por lo que hiciste" me dijo con una sonrisa un poco infantil.

" _Idiota"_ ese comentario me había hecho enojar. Le había fulminado con una mirada asesina "vuelve a decir eso y te clavare un kunai en el cuello"

"Hey, tranquilo. Soy Shun Sarutobi y soy el sobrino de Azuma Sarutobi" el levanto su mano pero decidí quedarme en silencio en silencio" okey… veo que no eres muy social, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"no te interesa. Además, ya van a empezar las presentaciones" le dije y luego había entrado el maestro.

Era un hombre joven. Tenía una cicatriz que pasaba en su nariz. El usaba el típico traje de los jonin.

"Muy bien chicos, mi nombre es Iruka Umino y sere su maestro hasta que se gradúen como genin. Primero quisiera iniciar con las presentaciones y que me digan su objetivo. ¿Quién quiere pasar primero?"

En ese momento, Shun levanto la mano.

"Muy bien, ven aquí" dijo Iruka

"Mi nombre es Shun Sarutobi y mi objetivo es conocer a la mujer perfecta para mi" dicho esto, el miro a las chicas y sonrió mostrando un pequeño brillo en sus dientes y todas ellas suspiraron de amor

" _Estoy rodeado de idiotas"_ me golpee la frente con mi mano después de ver esa escena.

"Muy…¿bien?, ¿al quien más quiere pasar?" dijo confundido.

Akira había levantado su mano y bajo hacia donde estaba Iruka.

"Mi nombre es Akira Hyuga, y mi objetivo es ser la mejor ninja en taijutsu y ninjutsu" al escuchar esto, sentí una extraña sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo.

"Excelente, ahora necesitamos otra persona" dijo Iruka

Esta vez yo levante la mano. Pude ver la mirada de confusión de Sasuke al levantarme de mi asiento. No sabía de donde había sacado esa emoción

"Mi nombre es Kento Uchiha, mi objetivo es superar en todos los aspectos a Madara Uchiha y a Hashirama Senju" dije orgulloso, porque sabía que ese era el sueño de Shisui.

"Interesante" dijo Iruka asombrado

Habia pasado 30 minutos y solo faltaba una persona.

"Hola a todos mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage"

El rubio me había influido un poco de su energía, él podría ser un gran ninja. pero unas risas resonaron en el aula.

"Tú nunca te convertirás en Hokage" dijo un alumno, su comentario me estaba haciendo enojar "Eres solo una basura, ni siquiera sé porque estás aquí. Me imagino que eres una decepción para tus padres"

Naruto estaba llorando mientras que el otro chico se reía del como un desgraciado. Realice el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante y aparecí en frente de el con un kunai en mi mano, apuntando hacia su cuello.

"Si vuelves a decir eso, juro por dios que te hare sufrir de la manera más horrible en el mundo y hare parecer a la muerte nada en comparación a la tortura que puedo hacerte" mi furia estaba creciendo lentamente, a medida que clavaba el kunai en su garganta mostrando un pequeño hilo de sangre.

"¡Ya basta!. Kento, quiero que te sientes. Yo me encargare de este asunto" dijo Iruka, agarrando mi mano.

Yo solamente gruñí cuando me devolvía a mi puesto. Todos me miraban con terror a excepción de Naruto, Sasuke y Akira.

Después de varias horas. Por fin se había terminado la clase. Estaba caminando con Sasuke hacia el clan Uchiha, pero nos encontramos con Naruto en el medio de nuestro camino.

"Tú eres Kento ¿verdad?" dijo Naruto. El parecía estar nervioso.

"Si"

"So… solo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí en clases"

"Tranquilo, no hay problema. Después de todo, odio a las personas que insultan los sueños y las familias de los demás" le dije de manera orgullosa.

Él se despidió y seguí caminando con Sasuke.

"Debo darte las gracias Sasuke" le dije sin apartar la mirada de mi camino.

"¿Por qué?"

"Me alegro de que me hallas animado a venir a la academia"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos. Quisiera pedir perdon por larga espera de este capitulo. espero que lo disfruten y dejen comentarios**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes de Naruto**

* * *

 **La masacre y la bestia**

Estaba caminando junto con Sasuke después de terminar nuestro primer día en la academia. Sobre nosotros, estaba un cielo estrellado iluminado por la luna llena

"Creo que ya estamos cerca" le dije a Sasuke

"Por fin" dijo Sasuke caminando más rápido

Estábamos llegando sector en donde se ubicaba el Clan Uchiha. Apenas cruzamos la entrada, todo se sentía extraño; el aire se sentía más pesado y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Aun no era hora de dormir. Además, la calle estaba totalmente desolada y el único sonido que se podía oír eran nuestras pisadas.

" _Algo anda mal"_ pensé sin llamar la atención de Sasuke. El no parecía sospechar nada.

Seguimos caminando hasta que vi una extraña sensación detrás de mí. Cuando voltee hacia atrás, lo único que podía ver fue un poste de energía que estaba frente a la luna.

" _Creí haber visto a alguien…"_ mi duda se quedó en el aire al oír el grito de Sasuke.

Él estaba totalmente paralizado y con la mirada fija. Intente hacerlo reaccionar pero no funciono. Voltee para ver qué fue lo que había pasado y lo que vi me congelo la sangre.

Había varios Uchihas muertos cubiertos de sangre y varias cortadas profundas, también había algunos indicios de lucha como marcas de explosiones en el suelo y varios shurikens y kunais clavados en las paredes.

" _¿Qué demonios paso aquí?"_ me dije a mi mismo al seguir observando la escena sangrienta que estaba en frente a mis ojos pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír las pisadas de Sasuke. No necesitaba preguntar a donde se dirigía.

Corrí lo más rápido posible hacia la casa de Sasuke. Podía escuchar varias maldiciones lanzadas por él. Cuando llegamos a su residencia, todas las luces también estaban apagadas y no se podía oír ningún sonido. Lo único que podía pensar era que no sea hubiésemos llegado demasiado tarde.

Sasuke abrió la puerta lentamente mostrando los cuerpos de sus padres desangrados en el suelo. Mi respiración se había cortado y mi furia había aumentado al ver la sangre iluminada por la luna llena y. El desgraciado que hizo esto, lo va a pagar con su vida. Intente acercarme a los cuerpos de Fugaku y Mikoto junto con Sasuke. Pero sin previo aviso Itachi salió de las sombras lentamente.

Por alguna razón, el parecía diferente. La expresión en su rostro parecía totalmente carente de emociones y podía sentir su chakra un poco oscuro.

"Itachi ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Quién hizo esto?" le pregunto Sasuke pero Itachi se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego respondió.

"Estúpido hermano, ¿es que todavía no lo ves? Fui yo quien hizo esto" ninguno de los dos esperaba esa respuesta. No podía creer eso. El nunca sería capaz de hacer o ¿tal vez si?

"¡¿Por qué?!" exclame por una respuesta

"Solamente quería poner a prueba mi fuerza" dijo de manera fría e intimidante pero esto solo aumento mi ira.

"¿Asesinaste a todo el clan por una simple prueba de fuerza? Eso no tiene ningún sentido"

"No me importa si me crees o no. Voy a mostrarle algo a los dos antes de asesinarlos. **Tsukuyomi** " grito estas últimas palabras y luego su sharingan empezó a cambiar de forma.

De pronto, todo el mundo cambio de manera drástica. La atmosfera tenía un aspecto nebuloso de color rojo sangre al igual que la luna. Intente moverme pero mi cuerpo no respondía, por alguna razón mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal.

"Kento…por favor…aléjate de aqui" Dijo una voz débil que pude reconocer de inmediato.

En frente de mi estaba Shisui en el suelo lastimado con varias heridas y algunos kunais clavados en su espalda. Intente moverme con todas mis fuerzas pero mis piernas sequian sin moverse, lo único que podía hacer era ver a mi hermano morir lentamente.

Itachi estaba en frente de Shisui con su espada en alto listo para realizar el golpe final. Nunca podré olvidar como su espada se clavaba en la espalda de mi hermano, lo único que podía oír fue decir mi nombre antes de morir y esto provocó que las lágrimas se hicieran visibles en mis ojos

"Es triste pensar que el lucho tanto para proteger a alquien tan débil" dijo Itachi ahora detrás de mí

"Maldito ¡cómo pudiste hacer eso, él era tu mejor amigo y el confiaba en ti¡" le exclame cerrando mis manos con gran fuerza.

"Lo hice para poder despertar el Mangekyou Sharingan, creo que sabes muy bien como despertarlo ¿verdad?" no pude responder. Sabía muy bien como despertar el verdadero poder del sharingan "creo que es hora de que termine con esto"

En menos de un parpadeo, estaba rodeado de miles de clones de Itachi con espadas en sus manos, mientras que yo estaba amarrado a una cruz sin moverme.

"Prepárate para sentir el dolor más grande en toda tu vida" dicho esto, el clavo su espada en mi abdomen provocando que lanzara un grito de dolor puro.

"Es…esto solo es una ilusión"

"Repetirte que solo es una ilusión, no servirá de nada, el dolor es dolor como lo quieras llamar" otro de los clones volvió a clavar una espada de nuevo en mi abdomen, provocando que lanzara otro grito,

"Tú siempre serás débil. Tu hermano estaría sintiendo pena si te pudiera observar"

Esto fue la gota que tumbo el vaso, ahora estaba totalmente furioso. Unos de los clones iba a clavar su espada en mi corazón pero una ráfaga de energía de color negro y rojo empezó a rodearme protegiéndome de la espada, también eliminando a todos los clones y rompiendo la cruz en la que estaba atrapado. En menos de unos segundos, la ola de energía empezó a crear un gran torbellino y algo raro empezó a formarse en frente de mí,

Poco a poco, la ráfaga de energía empezó a disiparse mostrar un lobo feroz de gran tamaño protegiéndome. Tenía un frondoso pelaje de color negro negro y extrañas marcas blancas en su cabeza. El miraba a Itachi con sus ojos de color ámbar mostrando sus dientes afilados **.**

"¿Qué demonios es eso y como pudo aparecer aquí?" dijo Itachi sorprendido

De repente, el lobo se movió rápidamente intentando desgarrar a Itachi con sus afiladas garras, pero el logro esquivar el ataque a tiempo. Pude observar que varías bolas de fuego negro empezaron a formarse detrás del feroz animal.

" _Sera lo que creo que es"_ pensé al observar detalladamente las esferas. Podía notar que Itachi también tenía las mismas sospechas

Las esferas salieron disparadas a una gran velocidad en dirección de Itachi pero esta vez él no tenía tiempo. Las esferas alcanzaron su objetivo, provocando una gran explosión de llamas que me obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi, fue a Itachi rodeado por su susanoo pero este desapareció de inmediato. Itachi agarro su cara con una expresión de dolor.

" **Parece que ya no puedes mantener esta técnica por mucho tiempo** " dijo el lobo con una voz grave y tenebrosa " **Kento, quiero que huyas cuando salgas del tsukuyomi** " sin más que decir, el misterioso lobo desapareció en el mismo torbellino de energía que me protegió hace varios minutos.

De pronto, todo empezó a volver a la normalidad. Ahora estaba de nuevo en la casa de Sasuke. Él estaba con varias lágrimas en sus ojos y en estado de shock.

"Sasuke, tenemos que huir ahora" le dije y luego agarre su brazo, dirigiéndome a la salida.

Corrí lo más rápido que podía pero mis piernas me dolían y mi visión se puso borrosa. Esto provoco que cayera contra el suelo bruscamente.

"Parece que ya no pueden seguir huyendo" dijo Itachi en frente de nosotros.

Sasuke dio varios pasos para atrás al ver a su hermano; mientras que yo maldecía en mi mente.

"Ni siquiera mereces que te mate, estúpido hermano menor. Si quieres matarme, ódiame, aborréceme y sobrevive como puedas. Huye, escapa y aférrate a la vida... y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a por mí. Lo mismo va contigo, Kento.

Él se dio vuelta y empezó a alejarse de nosotros pero Sasuke empezó a atacarlo. Intente mantenerme despierto, pero mi visión se empezó a volverse negra. Lo último que pude ver fue como a Itachi le salía una lágrima de sus ojos mientras enfrentaba a su hermano menor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos. Aquí esta el capitulo que esperaban. Me esforcé un poco mas en este capitulo que en los demás. espero que les guste**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de los personajes de Naruto**

* * *

 **El nuevo día**

Me despierto sobresaltado. Estoy acostado de espaldas, con el corazón palpitando a gran velocidad y con la respiración entrecortada, como si hubiera estado corriendo. Lo primero que veo, es a Sasuke inconsciente, acostado en una cama. Me puse alegre al saber que sobrevivió a la pelea contra Itachi. Empecé a sentir tristeza y dolor al recordar lo sucedido hace horas.

Apreté fuertemente las sabanas. La ira que sentía por Itachi era intensa. Él pagara por lo que le hizo a Shisui. Entonces recordé lo que sucedió en el **_Tsukuyomi_.**

FLASHBACK

 **"Parece que ya no puedes mantener esta técnica por mucho tiempo"** dijo el lobo con una voz grave y tenebrosa. Sus ojos no parecían reflejar nada **"Kento, quiero que huyas cuando salgas del _Tsukuyomi_ " **dijo la enorme bestia, sin apartar la mirada de su oponente. Y luego desapareció en un torbellino de chakra negro y rojo.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

" _¿Por qué me ayudo ese lobo? ¿Y cómo logro aparecer ahí_?" tenía tantas preguntas sin responder. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

El tercer hokage entro en la habitación, agarro una silla y se sentó al lado de mi cama. El parecía tenso y cansado, como si hubiera estado trabajando todo un día sin dormir. Prendió su pipa y empezó a hablar.

"Por fin despiertas. Estaba muy preocupado por los dos" me dice. Yo desvió la mirada para evitar el contacto visual.

"Este es el hospital de konoha, ¿verdad?" el hokage solo asiente, respondiendo a mi pregunta.

"Uno de los ninja ANBU te encontró inconsciente, cerca de la entrada del clan Uchiha"

"¿Cuántos días llevo inconsciente?" pregunto

"Tres días. Según el informe médico, sufriste un gran agotamiento, tanto físico como mental"

"¿Y Sasuke?"

"El despertó ayer en la noche. Sin embargo, el sufrió también un gran agotamiento"

"¿Qué pasara con nosotros?"

"Tendré que asignarles una nueva residencia en la aldea y en cuanto a lo Itachi" el lanzo un gran suspiro "el escapo antes de que nos enteráramos de la masacre"

No me sorprendió mucho que Itachi escapara. Después de todo, él era uno de los mejores ninjas en la aldea. Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de mi alma, no podía eliminar el terror que sentía, al recordar el asesino en que se había convertido, a pesar del odio que sentía hacia él.

"Muchas gracias por todo"

"No tienes que agradecerme. Y espero que te recuperes pronto" dijo con una gran sonrisa. Y sale de la habitación.

6 AÑOS DESPUES

Un cálido día de verano, con el sol brillante en un cielo despajado. La aldea no había cambiado mucho. Yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en mi cama. Pero unos golpes que provenían de la puerta de mi departamento, me despertaron.

"Kento despierta. Vamos a llegar tarde" dijo una voz, que podía reconocer en cualquier parte.

" _¿Es que nunca va a cambiar?"_ Me digo a mi mismo, al levantarme de la cama.

Me dirijo al baño para cepillarme los dientes y tomo una larga ducha. Después de ducharme, agarro mi ropa. Ahora utilizaba una chaqueta blanca y abierta de cuello alto; una camisa negra debajo de la chaqueta; un par de pantalones negros y un par de sandalias ninjas azules. Me dirijo al escritorio de mi habitación, y agarro un collar que tenía un cristal negro con la forma de la cabeza de un lobo.

Ese collar me lo había dado una enfermera antes de salir del hospital hace seis años. La enfermera me había dicho que el collar estaba en mi cuello, cuando había llegado al hospital. Me amarro el collar en el cuello, agarro mi banda de la villa oculta de la hoja, la amarro a mi brazo derecho. Y me dirijo a la puerta

Sasuke me estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados. El parecía estar impaciente y molesto. El utilizaba una camisa azul de cuello alto. Unos shorts blancos y el par de sandalias ninja.

"Hola…Sasuke" le saludo entre bostezos "perdón por haberme levantado tarde"

"Déjame adivinar, te quedaste hasta tarde en la noche entrenando, ¿o me equivoco?"

"Estaba perfeccionando un movimiento, y creo que se me paso la noción del tiempo" le respondo mientras me rascaba la parte posterior de mi cabeza. El no parecía muy feliz ante mi respuesta.

"Como sea. Deberíamos irnos de aquí, hoy van a elegir nuestros equipos"

Asentí y luego empecé a caminar hacia la academia. Cuando llegue a la academia. Pude observar, que la campana, aún no había sonado. Como era de costumbre; un grupo de chicas se dirigieron hacia Sasuke, alejándolo de mi lado.

"Eso nunca dejara de dar risa" dijo una voz detrás de mí.

"Je, tienes mucha razón Akira" me volteo y la saludo cortésmente.

Ella estaba sonriendo. No había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que la vi, pero ahora, era de la misma estatura que yo. Ella utilizaba un suéter de algodón marrón y debajo de este, una camisa verde; un par de pantalones azules y unas sandalias negras.

"¿Cómo estás?" le pregunto

"Estoy un poco angustiada, para ser sincera"

"El sentimiento es mutuo, me tiene preocupado con quien voy a estar"

"Yo espero que me toque contigo"

"¿E… en serio?" le pregunto tartamudeando. También podía sentir como me sonrojaba.

"Hey, de que están hablando ustedes dos" dijo Shun entrometiéndose en nuestra conversación.

" _Lo que me faltaba"_

Shun apareció detrás de nosotros. Desde que lo había conocido, nuestra relación no había mejorado mucho. Cada vez que me tocaba trabajar con él en algún trabajo, siempre me dejaba todo el trabajo a mí, solamente para poder hablar con algunas de las chicas del salón o por hacer bromas de mal gusto con Naruto. Su vestimenta era diferente, usaba un chaleco verde, una camisa azul de cuello de tortuga, un par pantalones, sandalias negras y unos vendajes que cubrían sus brazos.

"No te vez muy alegre que digamos Kento" dijo Shun

"Crees que se me olvido lo que me hiciste ayer" le respondo mascullando.

FLASHBACK

Estaba practicando mi caminata sobre el agua, en un gran lago que estaba en el bosque. Estaba cerca para poder cruzar la orilla del lago. De pronto, suena una bocina que provoca que me desconcentre y pierdo el control de mi chakra. Cuando salgo a la superficie, lo primero que veo es a Shun riendo a carcajadas y con una bocina en su mano.

"Eso valió la pena" el no paraba de reír. Pero su risa seso al verme enfrente de él

"Quiero que te rías de esto" le digo mientras hago varios sellos con mis manos " _ **Katon: Gran bola de fuego**_ "

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"¿Fuiste tú el que provoco ese incendio? Era necesario quemar medio bosque" dijo Akira sorprendida

"No esperaba que el idiota intentara apagar las llamar revolcándose en el césped, en vez de ir al lago"

"Es difícil pensar en una solución cuando te estas quemando vivo"

"Ustedes dos no puedes ser un poco más amigables"

De repente un grito se escuchó en todo el salón. Los tres volteamos y lo primero que vimos fue a Sasuke y Naruto besándose **(como en el anime. No piensen en otra cosa)** , mientras que Sakura gritaba como una loca.

"¿Te refieres de esa manera?" dijo Shun. Akira y yo respondimos con un facepalm.

"Olvídalo" respondió Akira

De repente sonó la campana, y todos nos dirigimos a nuestros puesto. Después de unos minutos, Iruka sensei llego al salón.

"Buenos días a todos. Primero que nada, quiero felicitara todos lo que pasaron la prueba y como ya sabrán, hoy es el día en el que se les asignara a sus propios equipos" dijo Iruka, agarrando una hoja.

"El primer equipo está conformado por: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi. Ustedes serán el equipo 10 y su maestro será Asuma Sarutobi. El segundo equipo está conformado por: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame. Ustedes serán el equipo 8 y su sensei será Kurenai Yuhi. El tercer equipo está conformado por: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha. Ustedes serán el equipo 7 y su sensei será Kakashi Hatake. Y por último están: Akira Hyuga, Shun Sarutobi y Kento Uchiha. Ustedes serán el equipo 5 y su sensei será el capitán Yamato. Procuren llegar temprano"

Al día siguiente me levanto más temprano para llegar al salón a tiempo. Después de unas horas, los únicos equipos que quedaban eran el mío y el equipo 7.

"¿¡Por qué tardan tanto!?" exclamaron Shun y Naruto al unísono

"Podrían ser paciente" le reclamo a los dos, sin apartar la mirada de un libro de técnicas ninjas que me había prestado Akira.

"Esto es tan aburrido" dijo Akira, lanzando un gran bostezo al aire. "Ni siquiera sé porque me moleste en levantarme temprano"

Pasaron dos horas más y mi paciencia se estaba agotando. Naruto y Shun empezaron a lanzar varios papelitos hacia mí y Sasuke, intente mantenerme en calma e ignorar los papelitos, pero, mi paciencia se agotó al sentir un papel mojado en mi nuca.

"¡MALDITOS IMBECILES. PAGARAN POR ESTO!" gritamos Sasuke y yo al mismo tiempo.

Antes de que pudiera tocar a Shun, dos hombres entraron al salón. El primero tenía el cabello plateado y la mayor parte de su cara estaba tapada por una máscara y su ojo izquierdo estaba tapado por su banda.

El otro hombre utilizaba la misma ropa que su compañero, pero el cuello de la camisa llega hasta la barbilla. Además de eso, él tiene un protector gris que enmarca su cara en el que estaba el símbolo de la aldea. Su cabello era corto y de color castaño, y sus ojos era de color negro.

"Muy bien… veo que todos ustedes se llevan muy bien" dijo el hombre de cabello plateado

"En cualquier caso, mi nombre es Yamato, y quisiera disculparme por mi tardanza. Tuve varios retrasos gracias a mi compañero Kakashi"

"¿¡Un retraso que duro 3 horas!?" exclamo Naruto con una expresión cómica.

"Olviden eso. Soy el capitán del equipo 5. ¿Puede levantar la mano Kento Uchiha, Akira Hyuga y Shun Sarutobi?" los tres levantamos la mano "Es un gusto conocerlos. Quisiera que me acompañaran al campo de entrenamiento"

Los tres asentimos y salimos del salón después despedirnos de nuestros amigos.

* * *

 **El próximo capitulo: La prueba de los cascabeles**


	5. Chapter 5

**La prueba de los cascabeles**

El capitán Yamato nos guió hasta el campo de entrenamiento que estaba a afueras de la villa. Era una zona bastante amplia que estaba rodeada de árboles.

"Muy bien, antes de empezar. Quisiera saber sus nombres" dijo el capitán Yamato amablemente

"Mi nombre es Shun Sarutobi"

"Akira Hyuga"

"Yo soy Kento Uchiha"

"Umm" dijo Yamato, mirándome con curiosidad

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto confundido

"¿Tu no fuiste el pirómano que incendio el bosque a las afueras de la aldea?" dijo Yamato señalándome.

Podía oír como Shun se reía a carcajadas, lo cual provocaba que una vena, empezara a palpitar en mi frente. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír al capitán Yamato.

"No importa. Como dije antes, soy Yamato y de ahora en adelante seré su sensei. Quisiera decir, que este grupo me llamo mucho la atención al ver a que clanes pertenecen. Espero que nos llevemos bien" dijo con una pequeña sorisa en su rostro. El saco un pequeño cronometro y lo puso encima de uno de los troncos de madera del campo de entrenamiento.

"¿Para qué es eso?" pregunto Shun

"Ahora, quiero que me presten atención" dijo Yamato, sacando dos cascabeles de una de las bolsas de su cintura "La prueba que van hacer, consiste en quitarme estos dos cascabeles antes de que se acabe el tiempo. Y una última cosa. Tienen que atacar como si fuera su enemigo."

"Espera un minuto" dijo Akira, interrumpiendo al capitán Yamato "pero solo hay dos cascabeles, y nosotros somos tres. Eso significa, que si uno de nosotros, no consigue el cascabel reprobara ¿cierto?"

"Exacto" dijo Yamato serio "eres muy observadora"

Los ojos de Akira y Shun se abrieron como platos. Yo empecé a sentir que algo andaba mal. ¿Por qué nos pondría en un equipo, si uno de nosotros va a tener que irse? Era algo extraño. Como si se tratara de algún tipo de trampa.

"Muy bien, es hora de que iniciemos con la prueba" dijo Yamato saltando para ganar un poco de espacio "otra cosa mas. Si alguno de ustedes se rinde, todo el equipo reprobara"

Akira y Shun intentaron esconderse, pero los detengo.

"¡Shun!, ¡Akira! Quédense conmigo" Los llamo antes de que intentaran separarse.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunta Akira

"No ves que tengo que conseguir un cascabel antes de que se acabe el tiempo" dijo Shun un poco nervioso

"Idiota. ¿Tú crees que vas a vencer a Yamato tu solo?" le digo, sin apartar la mirada de los cascabeles "además, tengo las sospechas de que esta prueba tiene una trampa"

"¿Cómo que una trampa?" pregunta Akira confundida.

"Creo que lo que dijo el capitán Yamato, fue una trampa para que nos separáramos e intentáramos atacarlo de forma individual. De esta forma seria más fácil eliminarnos"

"¿Estás seguro de que ese es su plan?"

"No lo sé, es solamente una teoría"

"¿Y si te equivocas?" dice Shun escéptico.

"Pues, uno de nosotros tendrá que decir adiós" les digo, sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

"El tiempo se agota" avisa Yamato desde el otro lado del campo.

"Perdón por hacerlo esperar, pero ya estamos listos" le digo.

El primero en atacar fue Shun con un puñetazo a la cara, pero fue esquivado fácilmente por Yamato. Akira aparece a su lado con una patada rápida, pero Yamato protege sus costillas, bloqueando la patada con su brazo derecho.

"Hey detrás de ti" lanzo un grito, llamando la atención de Yamato " _ **Katon: Jutsu llamas del fénix"**_

Aproximadamente, unas 20 bolas de fuego pequeñas, fueron lanzadas en dirección de Yamato. Yo esperaba a que Yamato intentara esquivar las bolas de fuego, pero en vez de eso. El junta sus manos y luego levanta su mano derecha al aire.

" _ **Suiton: Palma de olas**_ **"** Dice y luego su mano empieza a emitir un gran chorro de agua que apaga todas las bolas de fuego. "Debo admitir que fue una buena táctica intentar distraerme y luego atacarme por la espalda, pero, ahora es mi turno. _**Mokuton: Jutsu de la prisión de cuatro pilares"**_

El suelo empezó a temblar y de pronto, se alzaron varios pilares de madera formando una pequeña jaula. " _Mierda. Los pilares de madera están cubiertos de Chakra. Además, esta jaula es demasiado pequeña para lanzar un bola de fuego"_ pensé después de activar mi Sharingan.

"Te distes cuenta, ¿verdad?" dijo Yamato "muy bien. Ahora, solo quedan 2"

"No, nos subestimes" dijo Shun sacando dos cuchillas con forma extraña. Las cuchillas eran de color negro y los bordes eran de color rojo oscuro, lo cual le daba un aspecto más sangriento a las cuchillas "Akira, ¿puedes encargarte de Yamato por unos minutos?"

"Claro"

En menos de un parpadeo. Akira apareció en frente de Yamato, golpeándolo en su abdomen, y con su otra mano, ella lanza una ráfaga de chakra que envía a volar a Yamato al bosque. Ella siguió a Yamato para retenerlo por más tiempo

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto y de pronto aparece Shun en frente de la jaula.

"Eso fue _**Los ocho trigramas palmas del vacío**_. Es una habilidad que solamente puede utilizar el clan Hyuga. Ahora, te recomiendo que retrocedas"

"¡Esta jaula esta reforzada con chakra! Esas cuchillas no le harán nada"

"Puedes confiar en mi por una vez. Además, estas no son unas chuchillas normales" después de decir esto. El empezó a infundir su chakra en las cuchillas, haciéndolas más filosas. Shun cortó varios de los pilares, creando una salida.

"No sabía que tenías ese control del chakra"

"Mi padre me enseño como controlar el chakra tipo viento y como infundirlo en las cuchillas"

"Espera. Tu padre es Azuma Zarutobi" le digo sorprendido.

"Si" dice apenado.

"Si ya terminaron de hablar, sería muy bueno que me ayudaran" grito Akira apareciendo en el otro lado del campo con varios moretones.

"No esperaba que conocieran esas habilidades, pero, el juego acaba de terminar. _**Mokuton: Jutsu Clon de Madera.**_

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver un clon de madera, saliendo de la espalda de Yamato.

"Akira, Shun. Quiero que se encarguen del clon" les digo a los dos con un tono serio.

"Estas loco, no vas a poder contra…"

"No me cuestiones. Además, te costaría mucho confiar en mi por una vez" le digo con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que los se fueran a otra parte.

Como esperaba. El clon empezó a perseguirlos, dejando solo a Yamato y a mí. Por alguna razón, el aire se sentía más pesado de lo normal

"Muy bien, acabemos con esto"

Me abalanzo contra Yamato a una gran velocidad. Primero empece con una andanada de golpes que fueron fácilmente esquivadas. El parecía tener una gran habilidad en el taijutsu y eso hacía un poco frustrante la pelea. Intente lanzar una patada contra sus costillas. Pero el finalmente contraataca agarrando mi pierna y lanza un puñetazo en mi abdomen, dejándome sin aire.

El aprovecho esa oportunidad para dar un codazo en mi espalda y luego término con una patada que me manda a volar contra un árbol. El dolor era muy intenso y era muy difícil respirar. No podía ganarle en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Que decepción. Pensé que serias algo mejor que esto" dijo Yamato cerrando sus ojos después de lanzar un suspiro.

"¿Es…estas seguro de eso?" respondo con una sonrisa sombría. Esto confundió a Yamato "mira abajo"

Yamato entro en estado de shock al ver un kunai con una bomba de papel, debajo de sus piernas. El apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la gran explosión. Apenas sale de la columna de humo. Aparezco detrás de él y lanzo una patada contra su espalda que lo manda contra el suelo, creando algunas grietas en el suelo.

Yo caí en el suelo de forma segura, intentando luchar contra el dolor del último ataque. Tenía que terminar este combate ahora. A pesar de que estaba en una situación desesperante. No podía decepcionar a Akira y a Shun. Nunca pensé que tendría que utilizar este jutsu.

"Maldi…" Yamato no pudo terminar la frase al ver los sellos que estaba haciendo. El parecía estar atónito "eso es imposible"

" _Espero que no falle._ _ **Katon: Jutsu Gran Dragón de fuego**_ "

" _ **Mokuton: Pared Densa de Madera**_ " dijo Yamato creando una cantidad infinita de raíces que se alzaban a gran velocidad, creando un muro grueso.

Había lanzado el dragón de fuego contra Yamato. Pero sorprendentemente, el muro logro resistir el impacto. Este jutsu era difícil de mantener estable y el muro no cedía. Me estaba quedando sin aire y también sin chakra. Me costaba mucho la idea de rendirme, después de llegar tan lejos.

" **El jutsu es débil porque no estas concentrado y desconfías de ti mismo"** pude oír una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Era una voz que no había escuchado desde hace mucho tiempo **"enfócate. Olvida todas las distracciones y deja fluir todo tu chakra para hacer más fuerte las llamas"**

No sabía si podía confiar en la misteriosa voz, pero, no tenía otra opción. Cerré mis ojos y empecé a despejar mi mente de cualquier distracción.

De pronto, el dragón de fuego creció el triple de su tamaño original. Sentí como una oleada de chakra recorría mi cuerpo, haciendo el jutsu cada vez más fuerte. El muro de raíces se desmoronaba y finalmente fue destruido

Después de que el humo se disipara. Yamato estaba de rodillas mirando lo que quedada de su jutsu. El parecía también estar agotado, pero el no había sufrido ningún daño.

"debo admitir que, si no hubiese utilizado ese jutsu. En estos momentos estaría convertido en ceniza o en el mejor de los casos, estaría con una quemadura de tercer grado"

En ese momento llegaron Akira y Shun con varias cortadas y moretones.

"Veo que les fue muy bien" les digo

FLASHBACK

 **Akira Hyuga**

Estaba muy preocupada por Kento, pero teníamos que seguir su plan para obtener los cascabeles.

"Akira, tenemos que parar aquí" Dijo Shun a mi lado.

El clon de Yamato se paró en frente de nosotros en posición de ataque. El primero en atacar fue Shun intentando cortar el clon a la mitad. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo. El clon respondió con una poderosa patada que deja a Shun en el suelo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Decidí atacar también. Pero, a diferencia de la última vez. El esquiva mis golpes con facilidad. Finalmente, el clon decide contraatacar, barriendo sus pies contra mis piernas. Esto provoco mi caída contra el suelo, dejándome boca abajo.

"Analicé tus ataques y déjame decirte que estoy asombrado por tu gran habilidad con los ataques, pero tu defensa no está muy desarrollada que digamos" dijo el clon poniendo uno de sus pies sobre mi espalda después de sacar un kunai. Él se acercó y puso el kunai sobre mi cuello "¿te rindes?"

"Déjala en paz" dijo shun, chocando sus cuchillas contra el kunai de Yamato en un intento de defenderse.

Yamato dio una voltereta intentando ganar un poco de espacio. Shun me dio la mano para poder levantarme.

"¿Cómo ganaremos?" dijo Shun preocupado " es impo…"

"Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase" le digo seriamente "recuerda lo que nos dijo Kento. Tenemos que trabajar en equipo para ganra"

Shun se quedó impresionado por unos segundos, pero finalmente asiente con una mirada de determinación.

Esta vez, yo fui la primera en atacar al clon con una andana de golpes rápida. Los golpes hacían impacto esta vez. El clon intento contraatacar con un puñetazo, pero Shun logro atrapar el puño antes de que pudiera tocarme.

"No creo que necesites esto" dijo Shun después de cortar el brazo del clon limpiamente.

"No he terminado. _**Mokuton: Jutsu del Gran Bosque**_ " dijo el clon de Yamato haciendo un sello con su única mano.

De pronto, el brazo del clon se transformó en varios pilares de maderas que se extendían a gran velocidad hacia nosotros. En menos de un segundo, Shun y yo estábamos siendo asfixiados.

"Lo preguntare una vez más, ¿se rinden?"

Ya casi no podía respirar y el dolor era insoportable. El clon de Yamato de verdad nos iba a asfixiar hasta dejarnos inconscientes. No puedo fallar. ¿Que nos diría Kento si supiese que fallamos en nuestra prueba por perder contra un simple clon? Prefería recibir mil golpes antes que perder mi oportunidad de convertirme en ninja.

"N…nun…ca" dijo Shun con una gran mueca de dolor. Esto solo provoco el aumento de la presión de los pilares.

En ese mismo instante. El sonido de una explosión, se produjo del otro lado del bosque, llamando la atención del clon. El clon bajo su guardia e inconscientemente, libera un poco el agarre de nosotros.

Esta era mi oportunidad. A pesar de que el espacio era pequeño. Fue suficiente para que pudiera utilizar la _**Rotación Celestial de los Ochos Trigramas**_ para romper los pilares.

Me abalanzo sobre él y empiezo a atacarlo con mis palmas, creando un gran daño en su cuerpo. A pesar de que el puño suave se utiliza principalmente para impedir la utilización de chakra. Aun podía crear un gran daño fisico en el oponente.

El clon se alejó rápidamente de nosotros con grandes heridas y nos miró con una sonrisa de orgullo.

"Creo que ya no soy capaz de pelear. Los felicito por trabajar de esa forma. Les deseo buena suerte" después de decir esas palabras. El clon finalmente desaparece, dejándonos solos.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunta Shun

"Si"

"Por un momento, pensé en rendirme"

"Creo que deberíamos irnos. Kento está perdiendo mucho chakra"

"Muy bien vámonos"

.FIN DEL FLASHBACK

 **Kento Uchiha**

"Vencieron a mi clon, pero les tengo malas noticias" en ese momento se escucha la alarma "se acabó su tiempo"

Las expresiones de Akira y Shun no tenían descripción. Yo, por otra parte. Tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y empecé a reírme en voz baja.

"¿De qué te ries?" dijo Yamato confundido.

"Creo que es hora de que salgas" digo en voz alta.

Yamato estaba atónito al ver un clon mío con los don cascabeles en sus manos. Moviéndolos de un lado a otro en señal de burla.

"¿¡Como lo hiciste!?" dijo Yamato

"Hice un clon antes de que iniciara la prueba. Él se encargó de conseguir los cascabeles mientras que yo te distraía lo suficiente para que tuviese una oportunidad"

"Ese momento fue cuando tu dragón destruyo mi muro ¿cierto?"

"Sí. Además, el lanzo el kunai con la bomba de papel"

"Impresionante. Pero ahora tienes que elegir a quien vas a sacar del equipo"

"¿¡QUE!?" exclamamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

"Se los dije antes de iniciar la prueba. Uno de ustedes iba a tener que repetir la academia si conseguían los cascabeles"

" _Mierda"_ dije en mi mente. Intentando pensar en una solución.

Finalmente, tomo una decisión.

"Akira, atrápalo" le lanzo el cascabel.

Shun baja su cabeza en desilusión, mientras que Akira lo consuela.

"Shun" lo llamo y el levanta la cabeza "ten, te lo mereces"

Todos me miraban sorprendido, incluso Yamato se sorprendió por lo que había hecho.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" dijo Shun "si no hubiese sido por ti. No hubiésemos conseguido los cascabeles"

"No quiero ver a un amigo sufrir por mi culpa. Eso es todo" digo casi en un susurro.

"Kento" dijo Akira feliz, pero un rostro se podía un poco de tristeza

"Aprobaron" interrumpe Yamato con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" dijimos todos al unisonó confundidos.

"He dicho que aprobaron los tres"

"¿Pe…pero…?"

"Quería ver como reaccionarias ante una decisión difícil. Un amigo me enseño que las personas que rompen las reglas, son consideradas escorias. Pero, los que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que la escoria"

"Entonces, oficialmente somos un equipo ¿cierto?" dijo Akira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Correcto. Ahora serán el equipo 5"

"Si, lo logramos" dijo Shun contento, saltando de la felicidad y luego nos abraza a los dos, formando un abrazo grupal.

"Shun, suéltame. Sabes muy bien lo que opino sobre los abrazos" Me quejo en un intento de escapar del abrazo grupal.

Todos fuimos a comer en una tienda de fideos que nos había recomendado Shun. Tenía que admitir que fue una gran idea. Los fideos eran excelentes y muy económicos.

Después de almorzar. Me despedí de Akira y Shun para poder descansar. Al llegar a casa. Lo primero que hago es tomar una larga ducha y después me dirijo a mi cama. Me costaba un poco dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en esa voz que me ayudo en la prueba, pero, poco a poco logro dormirme.

SUEÑO DE KENTO

Todo estaba oscuro. No podía ver nada y tampoco sentir algo. Lo único que podía hacer, era caminar por la infinita oscuridad. Nunca había tenido un sueño tan extraño como este.

Me detuve en seco al ver a una mujer extraña de piel pálida, casi como la nieve. Tenía un largo cabello blanco que tocaba el suelo. El rasgo más sobresaliente, fueron sus dos cuernos y que tenía tres ojos. Los primeros dos eran parecidos al Byakugan y el ultimo, parecía una versión extraña del Sharigan pero con mas tomoes y con un extraño patrón de ondas. También usaba un extraño kimono adornado con líneas moradas y doradas en los bordes.

En frente de ella había una versión gigante de una cría de lobo. Al ver detalladamente el pelaje del lobo y los ojos ámbar, supe de inmediato quien era.

"Acércate" dijo la mujer con una voz cálida.

"¿Quién eres?" dijo el pequeño cachorro nervioso al acercarse a la mujer.

"Tranquilo. Yo fui quien te creo" dijo la mujer con cariño al acariciar el pelaje del cachorro.

"¿Fui… creado?"

"Si. Tu me ayudaras a librar este mundo de las guerras y de la oscuridad" dijo la mujer con un tono maligno en su voz "Te llamaras Leónidas y serás conocido como Urufu Yami (Lobo de las tinieblas). Tu seras la representación de todo mi poder y mi furia"

"Si hubiese sabido lo que me haría esa mujer. Me hubiese alejado de ella en mi primera oportunidad" dijo una voz detrás mi. pero el miedo me habia paralizado. Aunque, ya tenia una buena idea de quien estaba detrás mi.

"T...tu e...eres..." digo tartamudeando. Era incapaz de completar la frase.

"Si. Sal de mi recuerdo" Rugió leonidas, lanzándome en la infinita oscuridad

FIN DEL SUEÑO

El sonido del despertador resonaba en toda la habitación. Me levanto lanzando un gran grito. Mis respiraciones eran desiguales y estaba sudando

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" me digo a mi mismo, agarrando el collar negro

* * *

 **Próximo capitulo: ¿Transferido?**


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Transferido?**

Habían pasado tres días desde que hice la prueba de los cascabeles con Shun y Akira. Habíamos empezado con las misiones de rango D al día siguiente. A pesar de que estas misiones eran fáciles, eran muy aburridas. El Hokage se había sorprendido de nosotros por completar la mayoría de nuestras misiones en menos de diez minutos. Aunque, algunas veces nos retrasábamos, debido a los retrasos (o estupideces en mi opinión) de Shun.

"No puedo creer que hallamos completado toda la lista de misiones" dijo Akira un poco exhausta. Ella se limpió la ligera capa de sudor de su rostro con la manga de su suéter.

"Al menos no tuvimos problemas en completar la última misión" digo con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Dilo por ti" Dijo Shun molesto, su ropa estaba sucia y en su cara se podía ver algunas marcas de garras "ustedes no tuvieron un enfrentamiento directo con esa bestia"

"Te dije que no podías comer durante la misión" le digo, recordando que nuestra misión era reparar una de las vallas de la casa de uno de los aldeanos, y este aldeano tenía un perro gigante en su patio "Al menos nos distes una buena distracción, en caso de que el perro intentara escapar"

"Como sea. No puedo esperar a que nos den nuestra paga" dijo Shun después de lanzar un gruñido.

"Ya llegamos" Aviso Yamato, quien estaba dirigiendo el camino.

Estaba tan perdido en la discusión, que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estábamos enfrente del edificio del Hokage. Entramos en el gran edificio y empezamos a caminar por los largos pasillos de la oficina central de la aldea.

"Quiero una mision de verdad. Algo retador y emocionante, no esas cosas de niños…" Grito una voz en algún lugar del edificio, parecía un poco irritada.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Pregunto Yamato y luego empezó acelerar su paso.

Los tres intercambiamos miradas y luego nos apresuramos para alcanzar a nuestro sensei. Tardamos un minuto para llegar a la sala en donde provenían los gritos. La primera cosa que vi cuando la puerta se abrió fue al equipo 7 en el medio de la sala y al tercer Hokage y Iruka sensei discutiendo con Naruto.

Todos los ojos en la sala se reunieron en nosotros y un silencio incomodo estaba sobre nosotros. El primero en hablar fue Yamato.

"Lo siento por interrumpir. Pero vinimos para informarle que terminamos nuestra mision" dijo Yamato hacia el Hokage. Al parecer, parecía incomodo por interrumpir la discusión.

"No te disculpes Yamato, me sorprende que hayas terminado su misión tan rápido" dijo el Hokage tachando el último espacio del pergamino que tenía todas las misiones de hoy. Luego un ninja se acerca y nos entrega nuestras paga a cada uno "Agregue un pequeño bono por completar la mayoría de las misiones de hoy"

"Muchas gracias"

"Hey, esto Todavía no ha terminado. Quiero una misión de verdad" Grito Naruto llamando la atención de todos

"¿¡Cómo te atreves!?. Eres un genin recién graduado de la academia. Deberías estar orgullo de realizar estas misiones" regaño Iruka, golpeando la mesa.

"Cuidar a un bebe no es una misión. Es una estupidez" antes de que pudiera continuar. Kakashi golpea a Naruto en el cuello dejándolo en el suelo gimiendo de dolor.

"¿Podrías callarte?" pregunto Kakashi y la única respuesta que tuvo fueron los gemidos de dolor de su estudiante.

A pesar de que Naruto a veces podía ser un idiota. Tenía que admitir que estaba de acuerdo con el sobre su opinión sobre estas misiones. Tomo una gran respiración y reúno el coraje suficiente para hablar. Espero no tener que arrepentirme de esto

"Con todo respeto señor Hokage… pero estoy de acuerdo con Naruto" digo lo mas serio posible "Estas misiones no estan de acuerdo con nuestras habilidades"

El silencio volvió a reinar sobre la habitación. Todos tenían una expresión de sorpresa, incluido Sasuke y Kakashi. Desvié mi vista hacia Naruto quien me estaba analizando para comprobar que estaba hablando en serio. El primero en romper el silencio fue el Hokage que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa que me hizo dudar un poco sobre mi decisión.

"Bien, ya que ustedes están tan decididos por ser tratados como ninjas de verdad, les daré una misión de rango C al equipo 7. Kento…" Dijo señalándome "Tu seras transferido al equipo 7 como apoyo para esta misión"

No me esperaba eso. No podía ser preciso de estar feliz por tener mi primera misión importante o estar un poco triste por no estar con mi equipo unos días más.

Mire a mis compañeros y a mi sensei. Akira y Yamato parecían estar felices y orgullosos de mí, mientras que Shun parecía estar celoso, mascullando algunos insultos.

"Yamato, puedes retirarte. Necesito hablar asolas con Kento y el resto del equipo" dijo el Hokage mientras encendía su pipa.

"Espero que disfrutes la misión sin ningún problema" Dijo Yamato con una sonrisa honesta, que me hizo sentir un poco más confiado.

"No te lastimes por favor y no te olvides de nosotros" dijo Akira y luego da un abrazo de despedida que yo no esperaba. Podía sentir como mis mejillas se empezaron a calentar después de que quita sus brazos de mi cuello.

"Te estaré esperando aquí con Akira" dijo Shun palmeando mi hombro de forma amistosa.

"Gracias" les digo antes de que salieran de la habitación

"Muy bien. Ahora puedes pasar Tazuna" grito el hokage y luego la puerta se abrió.

Un hombre de pelo gris y de estatura mediana entro en la sala con una botella de alcohol. El olor de la bebida llega a mi nariz, provocando una pequeña mueca de asco. El hombre llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color oscuro y un pantalón negro y un par de sandalias, también llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y un sombrero puntiagudo.

Todos observamos con atención al anciano, quien se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

"Si realmente quieres que crea que eres un ninja, tendrás que demostrármelo y hablo del pequeñín con cara de tarado"

"Jajaja, ¿Quién será el pequeñin con…" Naruto dejo de reír después de que Sakura, Sasuke y yo nos acercamos para comprobar nuestra estatura.

Naruto intento atacar a Tazuna. Pero Kakashi lo agarro por el cuello de su camisa.. No pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se marcara en mi rostro al ver la escena.

"Calmate Naruto" dijo Kakashi con un poco de vergüenza

"Mi nombre es Tazuna y soy del país de las olas. Soy un famoso constructor de puentes y espero que me protejan. Aunque eso incluya que tenga arriesgar sus vidas"

1 hora después- Puertas de Konoha

Estábamos todos reunidos en las puertas de Konoha. Tenía una pequeña mochila que tenía algunos objetos personales y alimentos para el viaje. Me sentía impaciente por comenzar la misión. Estába hablando con Sasuke sobre su prueba con Kakashi. Por alguna razón Sasuke un poco más feliz, que cuando lo vi en la Oficina del Hokage.

"¿Por qué estás tan feliz Sasuke?" el me miro un poco confundido "tu no estarías tan feliz por proteger a un aciano egocéntrico"

"Hmmp, bueno. Estoy feliz porque tengo a alguien que puedo tolerar y que puede distraerme de las estupideces de mis otros compañeros" dijo Sasuke

"¿No es un poco malo hablar así de tus compañeros?"

"¿no tratas de la misma forma a Shun?"

"Touche"

"SIIIIIIIIII" grito Naruto interrumpiendo nuestra conversación

"¿Por qué estás tan emocionado naruto?" dijo Sakura con un poco de irritación en su voz

"Es la primera vez que estoy fuera de las puertas de Konoha" dijo Naruto felizmente, observando su entorno con entusiasmo.

"Hey, ¿de verdad voy a ser protegido por este renacuajo?" exclamo tazuna a Kakashi.

" _No de nuevo"_ digo en mi mente, mientras me golpeo mentalmente.

Después de una larga caminata intentando ignorar las constantes peleas de Naruto y Sasuke. Estaba empezando a perder mi paciencia. Pero la pelea fue interrumpida cuando Sakura pregunto algunas cosas sobre el pueblo de Tazuna.

Kakashi empezó a explicar algunas cosas sobre las 5 grandes naciones y el país de las olas. Estaba prestando atención a la explicación, hasta que sentí una sensación extraña.

Me sentía vigilado, pero no podía ver nada. Esto solo hizo que me sintiera más preocupado.

"Oigan, ¿Acaso dudaron del tercer hokage?" pregunto Kakashi con un tono amenazante. Aunque yo no sabia de que estaban hablando antes

Naruto y Sakura sacudieron sus cabezas rápidamente.

"Pueden relajarse. No hay peleas ninjas en las misiones de rango C" dijo Kakashi tranquilizando al resto del grupo. Sin embargo, yo no podía quitarme aun esa extraña sensación.

" _Eso espero"_ me digo a mismo en un intento inútil para tranquilizarme.

Reanudamos nuestra caminata hasta llegar a un pequeño puente. Despues de cruzar el puente, pasamos al lado de un pequeño charco; lo cual parecía raro, porque no había llovido, pero decidí ignorarlo.

Fue un grave error.

Después de unos pasos. Pude oír el movimiento del agua. Voltee rápidamente para ver a un hombre emergiendo del charco. En menos de un segundo, otro hombre salió de su espalda en dirección de Kakashi.

"¡Que!" dijo Kakashi al ser atrapado por las dos cadenas de los ninjas.

Los dos ninjas empezaron a empujar sus cadenas con gran esfuerzo para hacer pedazos a Kakashi.

"Ka-kakashi sensei" dijo Naruto tartamudeando al ver los restos de su maestro en el suelo

"Ahora es tu turno" dijeron los dos ninjas con una risa maléfica.

"Sasuke, rápido" le grito.

Sasuke da un gran salto y luego lanza un kunai y una estrella hacia las cadenas para atraparlas en un árbol.

"Mierda, no me puedo mover" dijeron los dos ninjas en un intento para escapar.

Aparezco en frente de ellos y les entrego una poderosa patada que rompe sus cadenas.

Ellos rápidamente se recuperan y se dirigen hacia Naruto y Sakura. Yo me muevo rápidamente hacia Naruto y empiezo hacer los sellos para una bola de fuego.

" **Katon: Gran bo…"** antes de que pudiera terminar. Kakashi detiene al ninja de forma brusca con su brazo mientras que en el otro estaba su compañero.

"Hola" dice Kakashi.

" _Engreído"_

"Pero ¿Cómo…" dijo Naruto desviando la vista hacia un monton de troncos de madera cortados " **Kawarami No Jutsu** ( Jutsu remplazo de cuerpo)

"Naruto… siento no haberte ayudado, pero no esperaba que te quedaras paralizado" dijo Kakashi decepcionado.

Me acerco a Sasuke y a Sakura para ver si está bien.

"¿Estan bien?" les pregunto

"Si, muchas gracias por preguntar Kento"

"Hmmp" responde Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Muy bien Sakura, y excelente trabajo ustedes dos" felicito Kakashi

"Oye" todos desviamos nuestras miradas hacia Sasuke y Naruto " no estas herido ¿ verdad? cobarde.

Naruto parecía estar pasmado y casi sin respirar ante las palabras de Sasuke. Él iba intentar atacar a Sasuke, pero lo detengo al ver una gota de sangre en su mano.

"Detente Naruto" le digo "las garras de esos asesinos tenían veneno. Si te mueves, lo único que harás es que el veneno se riegue más rápido por todo tu sistema circulatorio.

El miro con ira y un poco de miedo su herida.

"Lo siento mucho señor Tazuna, pero tenemos que hablar" dijo Kakashi mirando al constructor con su único ojo. Por alguna razón, Tazuna parecía más nervioso de lo normal.

5 minutos después

"Ellos son jounin de la aldea oculta de la niebla. Su especialidad es el sigilo y el ataque implacable"

"No son tan sigilosos. Pude escucharlos cuando salieron de su escondite" digo con una sonrisa burlona hacia los supuestos asesinos. Ellos me gruñeron ante mi pequeño insulto

"¿Cómo supiste de nuestra emboscada?" exclamo uno de los ninjas furiosos.

"¿Un charco? ¿En un dia soleado? Creo que Kento tiene la razón" respondio Kakashi sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

"Si sabias sobre la emboscada, ¿Por qué dejaste que tus estudiantes se enfrentarán a ellos?" pregunto Tazuna

"Querías saber cuál era su objetivo" interrumpo en la conversación sin desviar la mirada de los dos ninjas.

"Exacto"

"¿Y qué fue lo que entendiste?"

"Esto. Quería saber si venían por nosotros o por usted, el gran constructor de puentes. De haber sabido que nos íbamos a enfrentar a ataques de ninjas enemigos. Tal vez hubiésemos clasificado esta misión como de rango B o más alta. Obviamente, usted tiene sus razones, pero, el que nos haya mentido, es inaceptable"

"Somos genin, esta misión esta fuera de nuestro rango creo deberíamos volver y tratar la herida de Naruto" Dijo Sakura. A pesar de que odiaba la idea de detener la misión, ella tenía la razón.

"Umm. Supongo que deberíamos regresar a la aldea. La herida de naruto podría ser un problema" Dijo Kakashi un poco pensativo.

El sonido de un kunai llego a mis oídos y volteo rápidamente pensando que los dos ninjas se habían liberado, pero lo que vi, me dejo sin aliento. Naruto tenía clavado un Kunai en su mano como el líquido carmesí empezó a salpicar por todos lados.

"¿Por qué soy tan diferente? ¿Por qué siempre soy tan…ah" dijo

"Detente ahora" pidió Sakura preocupada.

"Trabaje mucho para llegar hasta aquí. Me presione a mí mismo hasta lastimarme. Entrene solo por horas para hacerme más fuerte" Continuo Naruto con su discurso. Por alguna razón, estaba sintiendo empatía por él. Él era un poco parecido a mi "Jamás volveré a retraerme y no dejare que alguien vuelva a rescatarme. Jamas volveré a escapar y no me dejare vencer por Sasuke. Se los prometo con esta herida, que yo completare esta misión.

"Naruto, eso fue un hermoso discurso pero si siques perdiendo sangre, vas a morir" dijo Kakashi arruinando el momento.

Todo quedo en un silencio incómodo. Solo tenía un pensamiento sobre esta situación _"Idiota"._

El rostro de Naruto se puso azul y empezó a sudar. "sería buena idea parar la hemorragia" dijo Kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa y con un tono inocente

"¡AHHHHHHH! No puedo morir asi" grito Naruto entrando en desesperación.

" _No puedo creer que haya caído en su pequeño discurso"_ me dirijo hacia los ninjas capturados "y ustedes dos…"

"No diremos nada. Nos pueden torturar de cualquier forma pero no diremos nada" dijo uno de los dos ninjas.

"Eso era lo que quería escuchar" los dos asesinos tenía una expresión de terror puro al escuchar mis palabras.

Agarro dos kunais de mi bolsa y los lanzo a sus cuellos.

"Kento, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" dijo Kakashi enfurecido dejando a Naruto con su Herida vendada. No desvié la mirada de la herida mortal que hice en los sicarios "los iba a enviar a la aldea para interrogarlos"

"Ellos no iban a hablar. Además, ellos estaban condenados con la muerte desde que intentaron atacarnos si no estoy equivocado" le digo sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Kakashi estaba sorprendido sobre mi conocimiento de las condenas en Konoha.

"No, no te equivocas" dijo Kakashi, admitiendo la derrota, sabiendo muy que ellos no iban a hablar "Sigamos. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí"

* * *

 **Proximo capitulo: El mensaje a la villa oculta de la arena**


	7. Chapter 7

**No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes de Naruto.**

* * *

 **El mensaje de la villa oculta de la Arena y el ataque de Zabuza**

 **Akira Hyuga**

"¿Qué?" Respondo de forma incrédula al Hokage.

Había pasado 1 día desde que Kento fue asignado a su misión junto con el Equipo 7. A la mañana siguiente, Shun llego a mi casa diciendo que el Hokage tenía un mensaje importante para nosotros.

"Como dije antes, ustedes tres viajaran a la villa oculta de la arena a entregar un mensaje sobre la fecha de inicio de los exámenes Chunnin" repitió el Hokage estoico.

"Muy bien señor" dijo Yamato aceptando la misión.

Los tres salimos de la habitación después de que nos entregara un pergamino.

"Yamato sensei ¿Qué es la villa oculta de la arena?" pregunto shun curioso.

"Es una de las grandes cinco aldeas ninjas que se encuentra en el país de trueno. Esta se encuentra en el desierto y la estructuras de sus son tan simple que les da un aspecto de estar hechos completamente de arena" dijo Yamato aclarando la duda de Shun.

"Es genial, no puedo esperar llegar ahí ¿y tú Akira?" me pregunta Shun con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

"Yo también estoy emocionada, quiero ver sus costumbres y que tan diferente es de nuestra aldea" le respondo animada y decidida.

"Es muy bueno verlos animados, aunque, me hubiese gustado que el equipo estuviese completo para hacer esta misión" dijo Yamato con una sonrisa

"¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo Kento?"dijo Shun con las manos en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

 **Kento Uchiha**

Tenía que admitir que la aldea de Tazuna era interesante. Al principio tuvimos que pasar un rio que estaba cubierto por una espesa niebla en una lancha pero logre obtener una asombrosa vista del puente que construía Tazuna. Era un gran puente que le faltaba poco para estar completo y sobre este se podía ver las máquinas de construcción.

Después de ver el puente. Pasamos bajo un tunel y al llegar al otro lado pude unas casas construidas sobre el agua y varios árboles que crecían en el agua. Estaba muy interesado, este pueblo era muy simple y tenía la pinta de ser una aldea pesquera pero a la vez era fascinante.

Llegamos a un pequeño puerto en donde nos bajamos. El señor se despidió de nosotros y empezamos a caminar hacia un pequeño bosque.

Pude notar que Kakashi estaba preocupado. Yo sabía muy bien porque estaba preocupado, después del fracaso de asesinato de Tazuna, sabía muy bien que el próximo ninja iba ser uno muy poderoso.

Por primera vez en años, sentía de nuevo lo que es el miedo.

"Por allá" grito Naruto deteniéndonos a todos y luego lanzo un kunai a un arbusto, dejando a Kakashi, Sakura y Tazuna impactados por unos segundos.

"Solo era un raton" dijo Naruto con una actitud fanfarrona.

"¡Un raton. Si claro, cualquiera puede ver tu estupidez. Es tan obvio que das pena!" dijo sakura molesta y con una expresión comica.

"Naruto esos son cuchillos kunai, son muy peligrosos" dijo Kakashi reprendiendo a Naruto

"Hmmp" dijo Sasuke con su frase favorita

" _Idiota"_

"¡NO TRATES DE ASUSTARME MALDITO ENANO!" grito histérico Tazuna.

Despues del "pequeño" grito de Tazuna, pude escuchar un ruido proveniente de un arbusto. Naruto lanzo otro kunai lo cual provoco que Sakura lo golpeara en la cabeza.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso? De verdad alguien nos está siguiendo" dijo Naruto intentando convencer a Sakura.

Me acerco junto con Kakashi al a arbusto, ignorando los gritos de Sakura. Pude ver a un pequeño conejo blanco paralizado del miedo por el kunai que se encontraba clavado encima de su cabeza .

" _¿Un conejo blanco? Pero no es normal que este con ese pelaje en esta época del año. Según el libro que dio Akira hace varios meses, el pelaje de un conejo salvaje cambia en invierno. Entonces ¿de dónde salió este conejo?"_

" **Los están observando…"** dijo Leonidas en mi mente.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi respiración se empezó a acelerar. Mire por todos lados disimuladamente. No confiaba mucho en Leonidas, pero la mayoría de las veces que hablo conmigo fueron para ayudarme.

" _mierda, ¿Dónde está?"_ cerré mis ojos y pude escucha el sonido de un salto en alguno de los árboles que estaban cerca de mí.

"¡Cuidado!" grito Kakashi

Todos nos lanzamos a tiempo contra el suelo a tiempo evitando una gigantesca espada gris que se clava contra uno de los arboles

En menos de un parpadeo aparece un hombre alto y musculoso con la piel pálida, pelo corto color negro puntiagudo, ojos marrones. El utilizaba unas vendas para cubrir su cara. Su vestimenta consistía de pantalones holgados con un patrón de rayas y muñecas calentadoras hasta los codos, que se combinan con los calentadores de piernas.

"Bien, bien, bien, por lo visto es Zabuza Momochi, ninja perverso de la villa oculta de la niebla" dijo Kakashi de forma estoica

No podía dejar mirar a Kakashi y Zabuza. ¿Por qué Kakashi conoce a este ninja?. No sé por qué sentía un nudo en mi garganta que me impedía hablar.

Sin darme cuenta, Naruto corre hacia Zabuza pero Kakashi lo detiene.

"Aléjate"

"¿Pero por qué?"

"Él no es como los otros ninjas. Él está en otro nivel" dijo Kakashi. El empezó a mover su mano hacia su banda. Por primera vez empecé a sentir curiosidad sobre Kakashi.

"Eres Kakashi del Sharingan ¿verdad? "dijo Zabuza como si tuviese asco de pronunciar su nombre

Quede totalmente paralizado al escuchar el apodo de Kakashi. Un montón de dudas se empezaron a formar mi mente pero la principal duda que me estaba molestando era si él era un sobreviviente de la masacre. Mire en dirección de Sasuke y note que él tenía la misma expresión que yo.

"Les ordeno que se mantengan alejado de esta pelea y que protejan al señor Tazuna. Ya ustedes saben trabajar en equipo, es hora de que lo demuestren" ordeno Kakashi en posición de pelea sin quitar su mano de su banda.

Kakashi lentamente movió su banda hasta mostrar su ojo con una cicatriz profunda. Estaba desesperado por ver si mis sospechas eran reales.

"Ya estoy listo" dijo Kakashi mostrando un sharingan de tres aspas.

" _Ese hijo de…"_ intente todo lo posible por no maldecir a Kakashi.

Tenía un gran nudo en mi garganta y al ver el sharingan fue casi como si me hubiesen golpeado en el estómago. Pero algo andaba mal, ¿Por qué su ojo izquierdo es el único que puede activarlo?

"Valla, parece que veré el sharingan en acción. Es todo un honor"

"Un momento, todos hablan de sharingan y sharingan pero alguien me pueden explicar qué demonios es eso" dijo Naruto confundido e irritado.

"Sharingan… es un poder muy raro que radica en los ojos. El que posee este poder es capaz de comprender cualquier técnica en un instante pero el sharingan es más que eso, mucho más que eso" explico Sasuke con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

"Tienes mucha razón chico. Ademas, el sharingan es capaz de copiar cualquier jutsu hasta en el más mínimo detalle" dijo Zabuza sin apartar la vista de Kakashi.

De pronto, una fina capa de niebla empezó a rodearnos a todos. La temperatura también bajo drásticamente. Me sentía acorralado y el miedo estaba empezando a hacer efecto en mí.

"En cuanto a ti Kakashi. En la villa oculta de la niebla tenemos la orden de eliminarte en cuanto te veamos. Te llaman el ninja que ha copiado más de mil jutsus… Kakashi el ninja que copia"

"Que geniaL" grito naruto emocionado.

" _Ese imbécil hara que nos maten a todos"_ me digo mí mismo en mis pensamientos

"Basta de charla… necesito exterminar a ese viejo" dijo Zabuza casi en un susurro

"Hagan la formación en cruz. Kento necesito que te quedes conmigo. Además de mí, tu eres el único que puede ver los movimientos de Zabuza" ordeno

Me sentía un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que me enfrentar a un ninja de ese nivel y esta vez voy a demostrar toda mi fuerza. Podía sentir el chakra en mis ojos, de pronto mi respiración se estabilizo y mi confianza empezaba a volver.

" _No fracasare en esta misión"_

"Valla, así que tienes a un joven Uchiha que tiene un sharingan de tres aspas en cada ojo. Esto será mucho más interesante de lo que pensaba" dijo Zabuza emocionado.

Zabuza decidió moverse del árbol y se dirigió hacia el lago. De pronto, un remolino de agua empezó a rodearlo.

"Está acumulando chakra" dijo Kakashi

" _ **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Jutsu: Ocultación en la Niebla)**_ **"** la niebla empezó a volverse más espesa hasta el punto en que no se podía ver bien. Excepto desde mi punto de vista ya que podía ver bien aún.

Todo quedo en silencio, el único sonido que podía escuchar era el poco viento que pasaba y las respiraciones de mis compañeros.

"Tranquilos, el vendrá primero por mi" dijo Kakashi intentando tranquilizarnos a todos.

"¿pero Kakashi sensei ¿quién es el?" pregunto Sakura

"Él es Zabuza Momochi, líder de la unidad de asesinato de la villa oculta de la niebla. Es un ninja especializado en la técnica de rastreo, asesinato silencioso y espionaje" Kakashi explico un breve resumen.

Tenía que admitir que era muy interesante. Sentía un poco de emoción debido a que esas son mis mejores habilidades.

"Es tan rápido que sucede sin que te des cuenta. Mi sharingan no puede neutralizarlo por completo debido a que me falta el derecho. El de Kento puede neutralizarlo por completo pero su habilidad de reacción no es la misma a la mía, así que ni se les ocurra bajar la guardia" dijo Kakashi "Aunque si fallamos solo perderemos nuestras vidas"

"Eres un idiota Kakashi" le digo

"La niebla se está haciendo cada vez más espesa" dijo Naruto

Desactivo un momento mi sharingan para ver desde sus perspectivas. Apenas podía ver mis manos y volví a activarlo.

"Ocho puntos" djo Zabuza desde algún lugar

Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo Zabuza. El intentaba asustarnos para bajar la guardia. Era muy inteligente, al bloquear la vista hace que las personas entre en desesperación haciéndolos vacilar.

"Laringe; columna; pulmones; hígado; yugular; arteria subclavia, riñones, corazón…¿Cuál será mi punto de ataque?"

" _Okey, estamos jodidos"_

Después de unos segundos Kakashi junta sus manos y libera su chakra despejando toda la niebla. Por un momento me sentí sofocado por su chakra pero luego logro recuperar la compostura al recordar el verdadero poder de Itachi. No sé por qué me siento tan sorprendido, después de todo, ellos son ninjas de otro nivel. Si logro pensar en una estrategia, tendría una posibilidad de ganar junto con Kakashi.

"¡Sasuke! Calmate" dijo Kakashi sin voltear. Al desviar mi mirada, pude ver con horror lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo.

" _¿él iba a suicidarse?"_ me digo a mi mismo incrédulo ante lo que estaba viendo

"Yo los protegeré a todos ustedes con mi vida. No dejare que mis camaradas mueran, confía en mi" dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

Todos nos quedamos observando atónitos a Kakashi pero la calma duro poco tiempo.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso" dijo Zabuza dentro de la formación en cruz de los demás.

Una oleada de terror paso por mi cuerpo al ver la espada de Zabuza en movimiento. Kakashi logro detectar a Zabuza y juntos lo detenemos a tiempo. El clavo su kunai en su abdomen mientras que yo corte el brazo que sostenía la espada.

Pero la extremidad en vez de tocar el suelo, esta se convirtió en agua.

" _Mierda, no nos dimos cuenta de que era un clon"_ me maldije a mí mismo por nuestra idiotez.

Naruto intento lanzarnos una advertencia pero era demasiado tarde. Zabuza ya blandia su espada contra nosotros. Kakashi me empujo a tiempo pero el se había sacrificado al empujarme.

Después de que la espada corto por la mitad a Kakashi, Zabuza sonrio debajo de sus vendas pero el cuerpo desmembrado de Kakashi se transformó en agua dejando a Zabuza sorprendido.

" _Entonces el copio su jutsu de clonación cuando yo desactive mi sharingan"_

"Esto se acabó" dijo Kakashi detrás de Zabuza con un kunai en su cuello.

* * *

 **Proximo capitulo: El encuentro con Gara y el contraataque del Equipo 7**


End file.
